


Beast Inside

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant always disappears for three days out of the month, every month. Skye is determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's a new one for ya! I actually really like this one. The prompt for it was: werewolf AU. And I took some inspiration from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with Oz's werewolf storyline. How he transforms the night before, the night of, and the night after a full moon.
> 
> Also, who watches ABTVSHIELD? Because if you caught last night's podcast, they did something super cool at the end. They performed the I Will Survive Agents of SHIELD parody I wrote for them last week. I was not expecting them to do that. But they did, and I was literally shaking and trying not to cry the entire time. It was so glorious.
> 
> And now, the story. Enjoy!

"Hey babe," Skye greets her boyfriend as she enters his dorm room.

"Hey," Grant looks up from his textbook and smiles at her.

Skye walks over to him and sits on the edge of his desk, "What are you doing?"

"Studying," he tells her.

"Again?"

"Well this  _is_  college," he smiles at her, "where people go to learn things so they can get degrees to get jobs."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know. You just study a lot. Like way too much."

"That's because if I want to pass all of my classes and actually graduate, I need to study."

"Mm, you never like to have any fun with me," she complains, swinging her legs back and forth.

"We _just_  went out to a party," he reminds her.

"I know. But that was two nights ago."

Grant smiles and places a hand on her knee, "I promise I'll take you to go do something tonight, then."

"Can we go to Providence?" Skye asks hopefully.

"The club on campus?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," he nods his head, "I guess we can go. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Yay!" Skye smiles, jumping off of his desk. She wraps her arms around his neck in a hug and plants a kiss to his cheek before leaving his room to go back to her own. "I love you," she calls as she walks out of the room.

"Love you too," he calls back as the door shuts.

...

"So what time is Grant picking you up tonight?" Jemma asks from her bed.

"Not until way later," Skye tells her best friend as she digs through her closet to find an outfit. "But I want to make sure I have the perfect outfit to wear tonight."

"Why? Isn't it just a regular date?"

Skye shrugs, "I guess so."

"Then don't make such a fuss about what you're wearing."

Skye sighs, "I know. I don't know why I make such a fuss about this stuff. Honestly, Grant likes whatever I'm wearing."

"He really is a great boyfriend," Jemma smiles.

"Yes he is," Skye smiles back. Her phone trills on her bedside table, alerting her to a new text on her phone. She steps over to the nightstand and picks up her phone, finding a new message from Grant. "Taking back the really great boyfriend thing," she sighs, tossing her phone onto her bed.

"What is it?"

"Grant just texted. Apparently he forgot he has something to do tonight so he can't take me out."

"Really? Did he say what it is he has to do?"

Skye shakes her head, "Nope. Just that it's important and he can't tell me. But he promises he'll take me out after he's done with what he has to do."

"Well that certainly isn't very nice," Jemma says.

"No it isn't," Skye responds. She sits down on her bed and thinks for a moment, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"He did this to me last month too."

"Really?"

Skye nods her head, "Yeah. He bailed on me three nights in a row.

"Just last month?"

Skye shakes her head, "Nope. The month before that and the month before that."

"That's a bit odd," Jemma states. "Has it just been the last couple months?"

Skye shakes her head again, "He's been skipping out for three nights every month ever since we've been together. Even before that too, while we were still only friends."

"What do you think he does?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"Are you going to follow him?"

"I'm considering it."

"Don't you think that's a little invasive?"

Skye shrugs, "Possibly."

"Then why are you going to follow him?"

"I'm a concerned girlfriend who wants to know what has her boyfriend occupied for three nights out of the month, every month. Honestly, it's a little disconcerting."

"Alright, well, don't come running back to me if he gets all broody cause you spied on him."

"Oh relax. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Skye whispers to herself as she follows Grant through the woods behind their school. She watches as he makes his way through the trees, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Come on," she whispers again, ducking behind a tree when Grant turns his head to look around him.

She watches as he steps down inside of a large gray concrete dome of sorts, shutting the door behind him.

Slowly stepping out from behind the tree, she quietly makes her way towards the door. She slowly pulls it open, being sure not to make any noise as she does so.

Walking down the steps, she takes in the surroundings. Everything is slightly musty and old. "Grant?" she calls out quietly as she steps down. "Grant, are you down here?"

She steps off the final stair and makes her way further into the room, hearing the rattling of chains coming from just up ahead.

"What the hell?" she exclaims when she stops in the doorway to an anti-chamber, finding Grant standing in the anti-chamber messing with a pile of chains. "Grant, what the hell are you doing?"

He whips his head to look at her, "Skye? You shouldn't be down here."

" _I_ shouldn't be down here?" she raises an eyebrow. " _You_ shouldn't be down here. This place looks like a death trap or something. It's probably abandoned for a reason. Now come on, let's get going," she waves her hand towards the door behind her.

He shakes his head, "No. I can't go. But you need to."

"Stop being difficult, Grant."

"I'm not being difficult," he looks down at his hands. "But you need to get out of here. Now," he snaps one of the clamps around his wrist.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Grant looks up at the small window above him and then back at Skye, "It's almost sundown, you need to go." He snaps the other clamp on his other wrist.

"No, I'm not leaving. Why on earth are you chaining yourself to a wall?"

"You wouldn't understand," he snarls. "Just please, go. I don't want you here right now."

"Well that's too damn bad. I'm your girlfriend, I love you, and I'm staying," she moves over to a bench in the wall and sits down on it. "I'm staying until I find out what's going on."

Grant looks up at the window again and then back at Skye, "It's sundown." He starts breathing heavily, small beads of sweat building on his brows and his chest.

"Grant, are you okay?" Skye asks, sitting forward.

"Don't come any closer," Grant shouts, curling in on himself. "Gah!" he screams.

"Grant!" She jumps up from the bench, taking a step towards him.

Grant curls in further on himself, his breathing becoming heavier, the sweat building up as he pants, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Get back!" he growls, whipping his head up to look at Skye.

Skye's eyes go wide and she backs up against the wall, "What the hell?"

Grant screams as he curls in, his spine starting to protrude from his back. His muscles begin to expand, causing his pants to tear at the seams. Hair begins to grow excessively across his body and his ears grow larger as well.

"G-grant?" Skye hesitates stepping forward.

Grant jumps forward, pulling against the chains attaching him to the wall. Only it isn't Grant anymore.

...

Slowly opening his eyes, Grant groans at the beam of sunlight on his face. Sitting up, he takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You're awake."

Opening his eyes again, he turns his head to see Skye sitting on the bench across from him. "You're here," he says, beginning to undo the chains on his wrists and ankles. "For how long?" he asks her.

"I was here for a little while last night," she tells him. "But then I went for some air and came back a few hours ago."

"Okay," he slowly gets up and walks over to the backpack sitting in the corner a few feet away. He reaches inside and pulls out the pair of pants and t-shirt that sits inside. He pulls on the pants and then looks over at Skye, holding the shirt in his hands. "So uh, you saw what happened last night then?"

She nods her head, "Yeah. Um, what exactly—"

"Not here," he cuts her off, shaking his head. "I don't like being down here longer than I have to be. Let's go back to my room and talk there, okay?"

"Okay," she nods her head.

Grant stands up from the stone bench, slipping the t-shirt on over his head. He walks over to his backpack and picks it up off of the ground, swinging it up onto his shoulder. Before he leaves the room, he reaches inside his bag and pulls out an energy bar. "I always get a little hungry afterwards," he tells Skye, holding the bar up before ripping open the wrapper to take a bite. "Come on," he motions to the door. "Let's go."

Skye stands up from the bench and follows him up and out of the room, back into the woods.

* * *

"Alright," Skye speaks up when they enter Grant's bedroom, "you said we'd talk when we got back to your room." She moves and sits down on his bed, "So let's talk."

Grant sighs and sits down next to Skye, rubbing his hands up and down his legs nervously. He takes a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah, I know."

His head snaps up to her, "You know?!"

She slowly nods her head, "Yeah, I saw you change last night."

"Oh, right. So uh, what do you want to know?"

"When—when was the first time you…changed?"

He swallows, "I was ten. Kara and I were hanging out one night, the night before a full moon. One minute we were just talking and goofing off, and the next thing I know, I'm lying naked on the ground. Kara somehow managed to find me and had some of my clothes with her. She told me what happened, that I changed into this beast and kind of went crazy. Then the next two nights, the actual full moon and the night after, I changed as well. After some research, we figured out I was a werewolf. Kara was with me through every change I went through; to make sure I was safe and didn't actually hurt anyone."

"So you've been changing three days out of the month, every month, for the last nine years?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, pretty much."

"How did you even become a werewolf in the first place? What happened?"

"I'm not too sure," he says. "But a few weeks before that full moon I had some kind of accident in those same woods. Kara and I were exploring but we got separated. I don't know exactly what happened, it all happened so quickly, but I got scratched up a few times on my arms. I thought it was just tree branches or something, but I guess it wasn't."

"How long have you been using that bunker to lock yourself up?"

"Um, only since I've been going to school here. Before that, I would lock myself in an abandoned warehouse near where we lived. It was only the first few changes when I wasn't locked up anywhere."

"So then how did you stay safe?"

"I'm not too sure on that, either. All I know is that Kara made sure I was safe and always had a change of clothes for afterwards. As well as something for me to snack on when I came back."

"And then you found the warehouse and started using it?"

He nods, "Yeah. I found it and told Kara about it, that it'd be a good place for me to stay while I changed. She agreed to stay with me each time while I changed. When I was looking for colleges, one of the first things I would do was look for any place where I could lock myself up during the full moon. I found this school as well as the abandoned bunker, and I knew it'd be perfect. I told Kara she didn't have to apply here too, that I'd be fine on my own, but she insisted. She said she was with me through all the changes before and she'd keep being there with me through all the rest."

"Then how come she wasn't with you last night?" Skye questions.

"She's out on that weekend trip with her class. She was worried about me going through it alone. But I assured her I'd be fine."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"Well it's not exactly the easiest thing to work into conversation. 'Hey babe, guess what? I've been a werewolf since I was ten. Want to go to a party tomorrow?' yeah, that would've gone over well."

"So were you just planning on keeping this from me for the rest of our lives?"

"I honestly don't know," he replies. "I didn't think too about it. I don't know how long we're going to be together, so I didn't know when, or even if, I'd tell you."

"Okay, but I know now."

"Yeah, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't running for the hills right now. Finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf isn't the most normal thing in the world."

"True," Skye nods her head. She reaches out for his hand and holds it in hers, "But I love you. And you turning into a big, hairy, crazy animal three days out of the month isn't going to change that."

He looks up at her and gives her a nervous smile, "So you aren't scared off or anything?"

"Well it will take a little getting used to," she says honestly, "but I think we'll be able to work through it."

His smile widens, "You really are the most amazing girlfriend."

She smiles back, "I know." She leans forward and kisses him. She pulls back after a moment, "Plus, this kind of explains why you get all growly whenever a guy tries to talk to me. Must be the animal in you."

"Either that or I just don't like other guys talking to my beautiful girlfriend," he smiles.

She smiles back. "Also, should we get some dog toys for you for while you're down in the cellar?"

Grant tosses his head back and lets out a bellowing laugh. He looks back at Skye, "While I appreciate the offer, I don't think dog toys will tame the animal that I become, Skye."

She shrugs, "It was just a thought."

"And it was a very considerate thought. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Good," she smiles. "And just so you're aware, I'll be down in the bunker with you tonight."

"What? No, Skye, no. I don't want you down there. You were already down there last night when I'd rather you not be and risk something happening and you getting hurt. It's happened before, according to Kara."

"You don't remember?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't. I never remember anything that happens while I'm in wolf form. And it scares me that I can never remember what I do while I'm like that. Which is why I don't want you down there. I don't want to accidentally hurt you and then not even remember doing it."

"Then how come you let Kara go down there every time you change? Are you not concerned for her well-being?" she raises an eyebrow.

He sighs, "Of course I am, she's my best friend. But she's been there since my first change. She knows everything that goes on. She knows what to do if I get loose and accidentally hurt someone. She knows what to do after I change, to always have clothes and food for me. She knows how to take me down too, if I get loose. She's the only one who knows all of that stuff."

"Then teach me," she insists, grabbing his hands in hers. "Have Kara teach me all the stuff she knows about what to do when you change."

"Skye, I—"

"Grant, I love you," she reaches one hand up to his cheek. "I don't care if you're a werewolf. I want to be there with you when you change, even if it is kind of unsettling and hard to watch. I want to be there."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?"

She shakes her head and smiles, "Nope." She drops her hand back to his.

He sighs and then smiles at her, "Fine. I'll have Kara teach you everything she knows when she gets back. Then you can come down to the bunker next month."

Skye shakes her head, "Nope. I'm not waiting a month. I'm going back down with you tonight."

"Skye, no."

"Grant, stop. I'm going back down there tonight. I'll get out of there, though, if you get loose."

Grant sighs, "Okay, fine. But you have to  _promise_  that you'll get out of there if something goes wrong. No hesitating, just run and come back here."

"I promise," she says.

"Thank you," he gives her a small smile and a peck on the lips. "Now come on, it's Saturday, neither of us have class. Let's go do something fun."

"Like chasing cars?" Skye suggests playfully.

Grant sighs and shakes his head, "How long are the dog jokes going to last?"

She grins, "Until I run out of them. Wanna go to the park and play some Frisbee?"

Grant just laughs and pulls Skye in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below.
> 
> One other thing, who wants me to post the first chapter of Fresh Start this weekend? (It's the sequel to Back For You). I'm thinking it's about time I get something for that one posted. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
